The greatest beast
by Paleto
Summary: A new expariment is out of Talon's control. He seeks to find out why he exist.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Rogue experiment

Talon stands in a control room watching his newest creation. He has successfully merged Unborn with Chimera. Talon began to see the signs of his creation being self aware of what is going on. An alarm went of in the containment room. A camera revealed Stun tarring it apart. The guards were no match for him. "Something's wrong I can feel a tremendous power coming from this room."

Stun could feel it and couldn't help but find it. He tarred the door open. He saw Talon then looked around to find a man in tank. He busted the tank and then the man awoke.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you in my visions."

"My name is Stun, what's yours?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything!" he replied in a shocked and terrified manner. Stun could tell and got him out of the building. Stun transformed and brought him to Alice's house.

"Stun what are you doing here and who is he?"

"Alice I don't have time to explain. He needs a place to stay and you're the only one I know who will take him in."

"Vary well Stun I will take him in. Come on lets get you cleaned up and get you some cloths."

"I thank you for your kindness. But I don't wont to be any trouble"

"No it's no trouble at all." replied Alice. After a bath and getting some cloths the man got something to eat. While eating a girl came in and saw him. She came over.

"Hello my name is Uriko. What is yours?"

"I don't know. I probly don't."

"Oh well I'll give you one. Zack yeah I think that's suitable." said Uriko who then walked away. "Zack I think I like it" Zack thought he was glad to be rid of the place he was in. Zack went to a room that was near Alice and Yugo's room. In his dream he was in a dark room. He saw metallic blades extend from his arms and then saw the metal go cover his legs and two more blades were on his legs. Then the metal covered his arms and chest. His entire body now was encased in metal armor then two more blades came out his back. He then saw himself killing people. Some he had no idea who. He then saw himself attacking Alice then Uriko. It fades out and then he saw him attacking Stun. Zack then woke up screaming. Then Alice Yugo and Uriko came bursting in.

Ok so tell me what you think. I'm new here so I expect high criticism and I welcome it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Zack's fear

When morning dawned on the house Zack woke up and went down stairs. He discovered there was food already out and a note. Zack picked it up and read. Zack me, Alice and Yugo went shopping. Make yourself at home and we'll be back in an hour.

Zack got a pen and wrote a note. Zack put on a coat and went outside to see the town. Zack was amazed with the tall buildings and shops. He walked until he saw a man with a big attitude. The man seemed familiar to him. The man spoke up.

"Well what do we have here? You look capable in a fight. But I feel I know you. Have we met?"

"No but I feel I know you too. What's your name?"

"My name is Shenlong, you?"

"Zack."

"Well Zack nice meeting you. Watch yourself I hear there is a Zeonthrope killer out." replied Shenlong. Zack was walking now thinking of what Shenlong said. He saw there was a fighting tournament with the prize money at a ten thousand zenny.

"Hey you there" said a man at the registration table. "You look capable will you join in?"

"I guess I can. It might be fun." said Zack and signed up. Zack was surprised when he was crushing everyone. Then a man with a red coat with a skull on the back was next.

"So you must be the new Zeonthrope that my friends told me about. I can't let you win." He said. He saw him transform into the mechanical being he becomes in his dream.

"Who and what are you?"

"I am an unborn and my name is Xion. You have the unborn in you as well and I believe its spirit will soon take over you. So you must be defeated."

"I'm sorry but. I need the prize money." said Zack who he felt a being stir inside him. Zack then found himself transform into the metallic beast. He was familiarized himself with the blades. He then saw Xion lunge for him but Zack jumped to avoid the blade. He then extended his arms and his blades flew up. Zack then flipped so he fell upside down and then drought his hands up to his head and then spun down.

Down below noticed and jumped backward but got nipped from the blades. Xion ran forward and swings and Zack blocks and counters with a swipe to the side. Xion rushed a little backward holding his wound tight.

Zack was beginning to feel another beast in him. It was screaming to come out. He could hear it in his head.

"Let me out! You can't stop we. I will get out. Awaken your Chimera blood. Fuse our body with the Chimera."

"There is no us. I control my body."

"We'll see about that!"

"No stop, I wont let you. Go away!"

"Damn you, I will get you eventually. And when that happens. You will be no more." said the being. He felt it go away but is still there. He then refocused to the fight.

Xion is out cold and Zack won the tournament. He then heard whispers. He went to a shop. He felt like getting new clothing. He found a black robe. He then found a black coat similar to Xion's.

He put on his robe and put up his hood. People didn't bother him and didn't whisper as he walked past them. He returned to Alice and Yugo's house. When he got in Alice, Yugo, Uriko and Shenlong starring at him. He took off his robe and starred back. He could tell it wasn't anything good.

Ok so tell me what you think.


End file.
